new kid on the block
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when a new up and comer finds out about a evil grupes plans can he stop them and form a unbeatable team read to find out. M for language violence and mild nudity large harem and this is a AU and a this is a gundom and zoid crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The big leagues Disclaimer I don't own gundom seed it belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate they make the money I don't

Cosmic era there's a very popular sport called battle royale were pilots fight for glory and fame their anew up and comer by the name of Kira Yamato he just enter the BR 1.

"Kira you ready for the BR1 you have surpass your mother " said a famine voice the female had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes she had mechanics shuit on and was covered in oil she had some spots on her face.

The man known as Kira turned around he had purple eyes and brown hair he was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with tena shoes they were in a big moving base heading to Orb to sign up in the sport.

"thanks for fixing the strike Mir " the girl known as Mir shook her head yes and went to shower a hour later they went past the gates and entered Orb Mir was out of her show she a had a pink tank top on reveling her toned stomach with ripped hole jeans on .

Both left their big red base that was their home and garages for the gundom the city of Orb was huge and beautiful with buildings that touched the sky the streets were full of activity.

Kira and Mir was walking down the street not looking were he was going he then knocked in to someone she had blonde hair and amber eyes she was stunning the girl said " hey Idiot what are you looking at and watch were the hell you going next time!" .

She got up dusted herself and left Mir helped him up and he brushed off and went to the big tower in the middle of the city the entered the building it had write flooring and walls at the desk was a women .

Both Mir and Kira walked up and he said" I am hear to sign up in the battle royale 1" Kira said he then gave her a pokedex looking device she took it and put it in a slot it the slot sucked it in.

Kira picture went on screen behind the women she said "kira Yamato right? " "Yes that's me mam" Kira replied she then gave it back and both Kira and Mir left to get lunch .

They came across a cute little restaurant called the lovers corner both went in and took a seat at a booth both waited a waitress came and gave them both menus both began looking thru it.

Kira decided on a burger and a large milk shake for him and Mir to share across the room was the same blonde haired amber eyed girl that Kira bumped in to she had green paints and a red shirt with dog tags around her neck.

"I cant believe that ass just staring at me like i was a goddess or some shit Flay!" said the girl had red hair and pale blue eyes she had a pink shirt and yellow sorts sorts on she said" you are a hot piece of ass Cagalli if I was lesbian I would jump you" Flay said jokingly.

Both girls ate their hamburgers and drank their shakes and left Kira and Mir were talking wile waiting on their orders the waitress came and gave them their food Kira then said Mir i got a dream i want a harem want to try it?" Mir then tought and repilyed "ok hon".

They ate and then went back to the base their Mir got out of the shower she had a towel on her head and body Kira was looking thru dvd collection he then truned around.

She pulled him to the coach and kissed his lips he did the same and began rubbing her ear lobes "ahhh Kira you know my trun on spots" she said in between gasps. **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version its under my couples list its devan art link  
**

She strated to rub her legs back and forth Kira then picked her up and took her to the bed room he threw her on the bedwent to sleep thay got up and cleaned the next morning.

Thay got a video to watch of their first battle Kira studied and processed the battle well the next day both Kira and his base was going to the battle filed a waste land filled with rocks and no life.

Kira launched out of his base as Cagalli did the same her gundom was all gold a capsule came out of the sky and laned on the side of the battle filed it opened up and a white droid came out. The droid said " team Gale vs team blue wolf ready fight!" Kira Knew by the video this pilot was a close range figher so he ran and hide a mile a way he knew that his opponent was a close range fighter.

His gundom was white and blue the arms were white the middle was blue red in the middle Cagalli began looking for her opponent "were the hell did he go?" she said to herself.

Kira took out his 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle put the crosshairs on the golden gundoms head and fired Cagalli show the blast she put up her Model-71 Defense Shield it blocked the blast.

Kira deiced to take to close combat he attacked with his beam saber Cagalli used her Model-71 Defense shield wile drawing one of her twin beam saber and took Kira's gundom right arm off.

He did a back flip and thought how to beat her he then charged agin Cagalli was ready so she thought when Kira slashed he knocked her shield out of her gundoms hand .

She fell and he then did a follow up and cut her gundoms head off "winner team blue wolf !" said the white droid both pilots got out and both were shocked at who it was.

"its you from yester day !" Cagalli said Kira took his hand out she shook it and turned around and thought " man he's strong and hot " .

In a mansion across in Orb a pink haired girl with long hair was watching the fight "that was a great fight but this Kira Yamato could be a threat in the near future " she said to herself.

She then snapped her fingers two girls her age came in the room the first girl had red violet hair her eyes were Indigo color they were empty lifeless and in a hypnotized state she was skinny had a slave coaller on her neck and in orange undergarments on.

The other girl was also tall and had dark brown empty lifeless eyes in a hypnotized state her hair was gray and had Yellow undergarments on "mistress how shall we serve you?" Lacus smirked and said "pleasure me Meer and luna"**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version devan art link ** its uner my couples list" a idea poped in Lucas head to handle him but she has to wait Intel he had a team formed she hated waiting.

She then snapped her fingers agin both came out of the trans and left back with Kira and Mir they were going back to their base their they saw Cagalli waiting for them.

She had a red tank top revealing her well tone stomach and corves with kaki pants "hey I decided to join you guys team!" Cagalli said both Kira and Mir looked shocked.

They invited her in Kira got her some Tea Cagalli took it and said "thanks Kira got a feeling that living with a harem of women wont be easy.

End of chapter 1 pless read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The red head

Kira got up to the smell of eggs and Cagalli by his side they both got up he blushed when he saw Cagalli she was in a light green wife beater her whole stomach and light green underwear she blushed to both walked in the kitchen.

Mir was in orange bra and underwear and said "good morning you two" Kira and Cagalli shook their head in response they seat at the table.

All three ate then got dressed went shopping for food they entered the city to the grossry store to get food for three even those Cagalli could get it delivered to their base since she was very famous in the RB1.

The store was big both Mir and Kira looked amazed wile Cagalli wasn't since she's the princess of Orb they began gathering food for three people meanwhile across Orb was a long red head.

Looking for her friend she knocked no one answered the door a man came up to the door with a yard singe in hand and said" this house is being sold the owner moved ".

Flay then looked sanded by the news of Cagalli moving out of her home she then decided to look for Cagalli back with Kira Cagalli and Mir they were at the checkout paying for the grouches.

They got in the jeep and drove back to the base with the food they reached the base and put the food up with Flay she went to the pilot restoration to look for Cagalli's new address and home.

Flay then left and returned to her home disappointed at not finding anything she thought to herself "why did you move Cagalli?" she then went to sleep back with Kira and his small Harem.

Cagalli remembered "shit!" She then went to the laptop and longed on the Restoration for pilots and put in her new address she then cooked dinner the next day.

Flay got up and looked again on her lap top she found it Cagalli's new address she got in her mustang that was blue got in and began driving to Cagalli's new home she stopped in the middle of the desert .

She got out went up and rang the door bell Mir answered and said "who are you miss?" Flay was shocked and said in a nice tone "I am Flay Allster

a gundom pilot and the next heiress and friend of Cagalli".

Cagalli comes to the door and says" hey Flay !" she then hugged Flay she invited Flay in both girls caught up " oh it took me one day to move in Flay thank to the help of Mir and that big hunk Kira " Cagalli licked her lips .

Flay laughed Kira then walked in with no shirt on and a towel around his neck in sorts "hi I dint know we had a gusset "Flay blushed and then thought "what makes Cagalli love this guy?".

She then got up and said "I challenge you to a gundom fight" Kira said "ok tomorrow "Flay shook on it they went their different ways.

Kira wondered about her "Cagalli what is Fly's fighting like?" Cagalli replied "she's a medium range fighter "Mir got a tape from her last battle and put it in.

Kira watched it as it played made stogies in his head the next day both meet in the deart both launched out in a purple gundom with wings a judge fell from the sky .

It said "battle set ready fight "Kira began moving way wile Flay followed suite she began firing her Igelstellung 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS Kira doged he thought "shes damn good.

He then retruned fire with Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS both blast collide making a huge explosion Kira used his shield to block the explosion wile Flay used her Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws to absorb the blast.

"crap he good now I thank I see why Cagalli loves him " she then blushed Kira took a beam saber out and swrong Flay then used a "Magashira no Hoko" harpoon to block.

She then used her Stealth System went invisible Kira then had a shocked look on his face he then began using his sensors Flay went behind him and body slammed him on the ground.

Flay pointed her Igelstellung 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS he did the same both fired and it ended in a draw "battle over this battle is a draw " said the white judge dorid.

Then Mir and Cagalli came out and hugged Kira Flay came out and said " may I join you Harem Kira?" "we will talk about it "Kira said Mir then loaded up the gundoms and they all left.

Kira was dirveing in the truck wile Flay and Cagalli were talking and blushing in Kira preaces they went back to the base.

Kira was getting readey for a shower he got in and truned the watter on when **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version ** with Lacus she knew Kira was becuming a huge thrat so she decied to amlafie her singing abillty.

She put thing on her thotat the secintest truned it on intsread a portal opened to a new dimontion out of the hole came 6 people and 6 unknown mechas .

They got up Lacus imdily put on her faraid and said "welcome to Cline manner I am Lacus Cline one boy had blonde hair blue eyes and a red and white jacket with blue jeans.

A girl with pink out fit with purple and green details with aqura gloves and boots with a Object on her head with two long protrusions in mid air with fuchsia, messy hair parted in the same style as her father.

The other women had a ornage and red out fit with green details revealing her stomach arms and hip she had a green gim in her hair above her left eye.

She as long red hair that's spiked up in the back and purple eyes the last girl had brown hair and eyes with blue cloths on revealing some of her chest and her belly.

the last two males one had blue sleaveless trun up coller outfit with borwn gloves black boots and black pants long spikey hair and blue eyes the last guy had sort spiky black hair.

Yellow jacket with a gray shirt with white sleves pink shoes and blue gloves on Lacus then began to sing all the people loved it then they went in a mindless trans and she then asked for thair names.

"mine Bit Clude" said the blonde the Fuchsia girl said " my name is Leena Toros " the next girl said" I am Naomi Fluegel" the last girl said " I am Chris Tasker". The last two guys said in unison" my name is Jamie Hemeros the other guy said I am Brad Hunter" Lacus smirked at them and went to the girls and toched thait cheeks thanking. " theys girls will be great pilots and toys" she then called for maids to take them to their chambers. End of chapter two I hope you enjory this chap and I will mostly be working on my kenichi and Naruto fic and Naruto future diray fic I hope you read them 


End file.
